megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Street Fighter X Mega Man enemies
This is a list of enemies that appear in Street Fighter X Mega Man. Please note that none of these enemies have official names, so they are listed with fan-made nicknames to help identify them. Shiny Met Shiny Met is a type of Met that stands up and shoots three bullets before hiding. They are a hybrid of Mega Man 1's original Met and Mega Man 2's Neo Met. So even through it has legs, it will not move. Shiny Mets only appear in Rolento's stage. Shiny Heli Met Shiny Heli Met is a type of Met that flys towards Mega Man and then explodes when making contact. They are based of Mega Man 7's Heli Met. So even though it has legs, it will not move. Shiny Heli Mets only appear in Rolento's stage. Bicycle Met Bicycle Met is a Met on a bike. They are spawned infinitely from the side of the screen. They go down in one shot. Overall; they are not a threat. Bicycle Mets can be used to farm 1-ups or health. They are great for stocking up before the fight against Chun-Li. Flame Knight Flame Knight is a stationary enemy. They stand and face one direction and every 2~3 seconds they swing their blade which sends a beam of fire about 6 squares in front. A charge shot can penetrate their shields. They appear in Ryu's, Dhalsim's and Vega's stage. Flame Pipi Flame Pipi is a flying enemy similar to Pipi, hence the nickname. They fly together in swarms. When they are over head they will drop balls of fire which explode. They go down in 1 shot each. They appear in Ryu's, Balrog's and Vega's stage. Wavy Pipi Wavy Pipi is a flying enemy similar to Pipi, hence the nickname. They fly in a wavy motion. They appear in Urien's and Balrog's stage. Nurikabe Nurikabe (named after a Japanese spirit which takes the appearance of a wall and stops you from moving.) is a wall enemy. It does not attack, however it does hinder Mega Man's movements, as Mega Man cannot pass until it is destroyed. Nurikabe only appears in Ryu's stage. Roller Panda Roller Panda (named for roller blade) is an enemy from Chun-Li's stage that skate across the screen and jump when they get close to Mega Man, unlike their brothers Skate Panda, they trick the player into jumping over them which would get Mega Man hit. If Mega Man don't move, they will simply jump over him. Alternately Mega Man can take them down with 1 shot. Skate Panda Skate Panda (named for skateboard) is an enemy that flies by the screen and they come the way Mega Man is facing. Mega Man can shoot them down with 1 shot each, or just jump over them. They appear in Chun-Li's stage. Samurai Joe Samurai Joe P plays like most of the other Joe's. He spins his bo staff and deflects all oncoming bullets. He opens for a second and then proceeds to roll around causing damage on contact. Usually Samurai Joes P are in the same area as a Nurikabe, and only in Ryu's stage. Samurai Joe R plays like most of the other Joe's. He spins his bo staff and deflects all oncoming bullets. He opens for a second and then teleports where Mega Man is standing and lands in the ground with an explotion. Samurai Joes R are only in Chun-Li's stage. Floatnie Floatnie is an enemy that appears only on Dhalsim's stage. They attack by shooting 8 rotating energy balls around them and then spread them around. They teleport around. Magicine Floatnie is an enemy that appears only on Rose's stage. They attack by shooting 8 rotating energy balls around them and sending them towards Mega Man in a wavy motion. They teleport around. Wall Card Wall Card is an enemy that appears only on Rose's stage. It's a type of energy wall that Mega Man must avoid or destroy when flying on the first section of the stage. They can be destroyed with one charged Mega Buster shot. Rota Sword Rota Sword is an enemy that appears on Rose's and Vega's stage. It spins going up and down on the stage twice and then go towards Mega Man's location to stab him. Tackle Fire 2 Tackle Fire 2, or Changkey 2, looks and acts just like the Changkey, the only difference is that this one appears in pairs. It is found in Ryu's stage. Tourou Tourou (named after the Japanese word for lantern) is a stationary lantern, it shoots 3 slow energy balls. Slugrm Slugrm is a type of slug enemy that will chase Mega Man around and deal contact damage. If a Slugrm is attacked, it will open its mouth and increase its speed. Slugrms only appear in Blanka's stage. Eelectric Eelectric is a type of electric eel enemy that will attack by charging its body with electricity and shoot sparking bullets, in a similar fashion as a Flying Shell, but will remain on the screen, going back and forth. Eelectrics only appear in Blanka's stage. Sola 00 Sola 00 is a type of plant enemy that it's similar in behavior to the Sola 0 enemy from Mega Man 10. It will shoot large green bullets, and charges to shoot a laser beam, but they are not invincible while charging like the former Sola 0 enemy. Solas 00 appear in Blanka's and Vega's stages. Rolling Blade Rolling Blade is an enemy that will fall through the stage and can hurt Mega Man if he makes contact with one. It comes in two color variations. Rolling Blades only appear in Blanka's stage. Industrial Spine Industrial Spine is a type of Gabyoall enemy that appears on C. Viper's stage, Rolento's stage and Seth's Lab stage. New Screw Bomber New Screw Bomber is a type of Screw Driver enemy that appears only on C. Viper's stage. Giant Screw Bomber Giant Screw Bomber is a type of Screw Driver enemy that appears on C. Viper's stage, and Seth's Lab stage. Uni Skull Uni Skull is an enemy that appears exclusively on C. Viper's stage. It projects a large laser beam across itself that blocks Mega Man's path. Laser Joe Laser Joe is a type of Sniper Joe enemy that attacks by shooting an Optic Laser at Mega Man. They appear on C. Viper's stage, and Seth's Lab stage. Threw Bomber Threw Bomber is an enemy that attacks by shooting Mine Sweepers at Mega Man. They appear on Rolento's stage, and Seth's Lab stage. They are completely stationary, and have the tendency to stack other Threw Bombers, Industrial Spines or even Shiny Mets on top of them. Rolling Fire Rolling Fire is a type of Tackle Fire enemy that appears on Rose's, Urien's and Vega's stage. They move diagonally on the screen. Eye Token Eye Token is an enemy that appears on Rose's and Vega's stage. They appear on groups and can be taken down with a single buster shot. Monioh Shooter Monioh Shooter is an enemy that appears on Urien's and Vega's stage. They fire 3 energy balls in a wavy pattern. Stone Goro Stone Goro is an enemy that appears only on Urien's stage. They are completely stationary and will only block Mega Man's way. Gear Eye Gear Eye is an enemy that appears on Dhalsim's and Balrog's stage. They attack by rotating they blades towards Mega Man. They are only vulnerable to attack when their eye is closed. Rocket Missile Rocket Missile is an enemy that appears only on Balrog's stage. They go up into the air and explode, launching energy balls that can be destroyed with a buster shot. Reflector Ball Reflector Ball is an enemy that appears on Urien's and Vega's stage. They have a rotating shield that deflects shots similarly to the Aegis Reflector weapon. There are two variants of this enemy, one with an "×" pattern and one with an "+" pattern. The "+" variant will go up and down and the "×" variant will go back and forth. Trivia *Roller Panda and Skate Panda were apparently designed with the population of China in mind. They spawn infinitely and move quickly in swarms. *The Roller and Skate Pandas are also based on Yun and Yang, from Street Fighter III. *The Wall Card enemy in Rose's stage appears to be based on the Major Arcana tarot card named The Fool, which symbolizes "reckless heroism".[[w:c:streetfighter:Rose#Street Fighter IV series|Rose's story in Street Fighter IV]] References Category:Mega Man series enemies